


a little chaos makes it interesting

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Possession, Void Cares for Stiles, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “You made me let you in, youpromisedme you wouldn’t hurt me,” Stiles whispered - pleaded - and his lips tugged into a frown as he stared back at his reflection. In a moment, his expression changed to one of sympathy as another dark smirk wiped away his pout. The hand Stiles thought he had controlled slid up his chest and cupped his cheek gently with a dry palm as a calloused thumb brushed across his lips.Oh, my little Kit,Void purred, pulling Stiles’ bottom lip with a gentle nudge.I would never hurt you. I simply want to enjoy you before I lock you up with no escape.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	a little chaos makes it interesting

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #19 - I chose _Hate Sex & Mirror Sex_. 
> 
> This is a _very_ dubious take on the relationship between Void and Stiles. Please read the tags before continuing and also don't judge me what you're about to read akdsjflka;sjfla; Read responsibly and take care of yourself!

Stiles watched himself carefully in the full-length mirror that adorned the expanse of his closet door. He recognized himself; his moles all in their natural places, his messy hair standing up a bit too wildly, flannel boxers hanging off his legs like a rag. What threw him were the red shadows that had made themselves prominent beneath his too dark eyes and the way his skin seemed sickly pale even in the dim light of his bedroom. 

He couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. One second he was with Melissa at the hospital and the next, his own hand was patting his cheek as if to wake him up slowly. He went to move his hand away - maybe he could rub the haze of sleep out of his eyes that way - but his arms wouldn’t move. He tried to wiggle his fingers, but even that minuscule movement was suppressed. When he glanced up at the mirror, his head tilted slowly and a small smirk covered his lips. 

He wasn’t doing that. If Stiles had it his way, he would have scrubbed his face with his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes until stars danced behind them, and fallen face first into the bed behind him for a much needed rest. Instead, his own gentle finger brushed from the bridge of his nose before tapping at the tip twice as if trying to gather Stiles’ attention. 

“You promised me I’d still be able to control myself,” Stiles said exasperatedly but his reflection continued to smirk. 

_ I’ve been peeking around inside your mind, Kit, and I have to say I like what I’m finding,  _ Void’s voice echoed in his head and a shiver snaked down Stiles’ spine. Even though he had known he was physically alone in his room, he still felt the trail of fingertips dancing across his shoulder blades and down the length of his back as if Void was right behind him. 

“So, I let you in and you just decide to make yourself at home?” Stiles joked, but it fell flat as his throat bobbed nervously. His hand reached up on its own accord and his fingertips pressed softly against the racing pulse in his throat like a gentle reminder that his body was working against him. He closed his eyes because it was the only part of him he felt as if he could control, but even that was squashed as they floated back open to stare at his reflection. 

_ It’s quite cozy in here and I’ve never been inside someone with such an imagination,  _ Void noted and the words felt dirtier than Stiles would have liked.  _ You keep some very interesting fantasies - desires even - in this wise noggin of yours, don’t you, Stiles? _

Stiles would have felt his heartbeat skip even if the soft pressure of his fingers against his neck weren’t there as unwanted images of his darkest dreams flashed through his mind. He stared at the mirror with hooded eyes as if trying to recognize the foreign body in front of him. The line blurring he and Void seemed to be disappearing minute by minute and he had known it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to darkness. 

“What can I say? I get my ingenuity from my father,” Stiles spat back. He noticed his words weren’t spoken aloud as the reflection in front of him stayed motionless except for the trembling in his hands, obvious from where they rested against his bare stomach. “What are you doing?” Stiles panicked as his fingers moved to the waistband of his boxers, teasing the fabric as if contemplating their next move. 

_ It’s only a matter of time until you’re lost in here and I would like to have some fun with you before that happens. _ Void stroked his palm over Stiles’ rapidly growing erection and Stiles gasped and pulled his hand away. He was grateful when his own instincts jumped to the forefront of his mind enough to do so. 

“You made me let you in, you  _ promised  _ me you wouldn’t hurt me,” Stiles whispered - pleaded - and his lips tugged into a frown as he stared back at his reflection. In a moment, his expression changed to one of sympathy as another dark smirk wiped away his pout. The hand Stiles thought he had controlled slid up his chest and cupped his cheek gently with a dry palm as a calloused thumb brushed across his lips. 

_ Oh, my little Kit, _ Void purred, pulling Stiles’ bottom lip with a gentle nudge. Stiles hadn’t realized he had turned his head away from the mirror until his fingers grasped at his jaw and forced him to stare back at the mirror before him.  _ I would  _ **_never_ ** _ hurt you. I simply want to enjoy you before I lock you up with no escape _ . 

Void said the words easily as if the fear tingling in Stiles’ spine was irrelevant to how the body they shared was feeling. Stiles’ tried to force his eyes shut, scrunching his face with all of his might, but it was no use. Void wanted him to watch as they shared Stiles’ body in a way it had never been shared with anyone else and he was powerless against it. 

_ You let me in once, Stiles, and you’re going to let me in again. _ There was a sureness to his words that Stiles would have been a fool to argue against and when his legs shook, he let himself drop to his knees, watching on like a spectator would a massacre.  _ Good boy, Kit _ . 

Stiles’ whimper resonated through his head and he had known he was at his most vulnerable with the connection he had with Void. His hand traveled to his boxers once more and that time, there was nothing he could do as Void pulled out his throbbing cock and slid the impeding fabric down Stiles’ thighs. He cursed himself for the hardened length but he had known somewhere deep inside of him, that although fear struck through him, the arousal was just as mighty. 

He reached for the bottle of lube stored in the bottom drawer of his dresser for moments just like that one - the ones where he watched himself come and imagined he was on display for a lover - before the cold liquid dribbled onto his scorched skin. He hissed at the temperature, but his warm fingers wrapped around his dick and the chill was quickly replaced with white-hot pleasure. 

_ I’ve seen parts of your soul you haven’t even explored, Stiles, and do you want to know what I saw? _ Void asked and before Stiles could say otherwise, his mind screamed, “Yes!” Void’s sinister chuckle reverberated through him like thunder as the hand on his cock squeezed with perfect pressure as he stroked Stiles tantalizingly slow. 

_ You want to be taken advantage of. You want that best friend of yours to walk in on you with your hand around your dick just as ours is now. You want that pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair to fall asleep in your lap so you can wake her up fucking her mouth. You want that wannabe alpha to be standing right outside that window, smelling your arousal as you fuck yourself on your fingers. Don’t you, Stiles? Isn’t that what you want? _

Stiles shouted a guttural moan as the slickened fingers on his other hand teased over his hole, one pushing in before he could even think to try and stop it. Stiles wasn’t sure he would have halted the motion even if he had the ability. He had known it was his palm wrapped around his dick, his fingers pressing inside of him to match his achy thrusts, but as he stared at his reflection, all he could see was Void. 

_ I’m growing on you, aren’t I, Kit? I can feel your struggle, the  _ **_chaos_ ** _ growing inside of you, and it’s feeding me. And you don’t even care because I’m making you feel  _ **_good_ ** _ , isn’t that right? _ Void whispered and Stiles could almost feel the ghost of his breath against the shell of his ear. Images of a shadow behind him flashed in his vision - he knew Void was manipulating his mind and he had to squash down the hope that it could have been real - and his skin tingled in what Stiles couldn’t decide was terror or pleasure.

“V-Void, please,” Stiles stuttered and his stomach tightened, his orgasm building up inside of him quicker than it ever had. Three fingers pumped inside of his hole, curling to stroke at his prostate relentlessly and the motion caused a surge of bliss to propel up his spine. The hand wrapped around his cock pumped wildly and Stiles closed his eyes because he had convinced himself if he didn’t watch, none of it was real. 

_ Look at me, Stiles, watch  _ **_us,_ ** Void’s husky voice echoed in his mind and his eyes shot open, connecting with the ones staring back at him that were anything but his own. There was a darkness in them Stiles had never seen before, his pupils blow to almost black and hazed with bliss as he reached his climax. 

His gratifying moan was mixed with a hysterical chuckle as Stiles succumbed to his pleasure and Void drank in the chaos they were creating together. Stiles couldn’t bear to look away from his reflection; he was lost in the comfort of his own mind as his hole clenched around his fingers and his come coated the mirror that seemed to hold his darkest secrets and innermost desires. He fell forward, his eyes darting to the floor in front of him and the moment he looked away from Void, an emptiness he had never known weighed down his body and his heart. 

_ I’ll be back, my Kit, but you’ll miss me when I’m gone _ , Void whispered. And as much as Stiles had wanted to deny it, he had known truer words had never been spoken. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
